Perhaps You Should Google It
by SeeLJRead
Summary: Bella wants her friend Edward back, sure he's a little geeky, but hell if she doesn't love him. Entry for the Googleward Challenge! Rated T mostly just in case, Oneshot, ExB


**"GOOGLE IT" - GOOGLEWARD CHALLENGE ENTRY**

**Title: Perhaps You Should Google It**

**Pen Name: LJ'sGotANewPenName**

**Summary: Bella wants her friend Edward back, sure he's a little geeky, but hell if she doesn't love him. Entry for the Googleward Challenge!**

**Word Count:2,545**

**To enter visit: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge **

* * *

Edward Cullen is the nicest guy I know.

And okay he is an awkward dude but whatever. He hung out with his brother and sister and their significant others and a couple of AV...damn it I feel awful saying this but nerds, okay? A couple of AV nerds. He was in my AP French, English, history and also Calculus classes. He is a really smart guy and a really nice guy and provided you're not into the sporty-jock/boy-band hottie/bad boy type, a total babe. But because its high school and everyone thinks everyone else is judging them even though this is bullshit, no girl was willing to admit they were into the AV geek with just a few friends who just happened to be a total babe. Well, most girls weren't. I was.

See the thing was Edward used to be just a normal kid, he ate past just like the rest of us, swung from the monkey bars a recess, the whole bit. However when puberty hit while some guys got arrogant and cocky with their new found height and need for deodorant, Edward got shy. He sprouted high and fast, more than a foot taller than me, he got into computer games and for a thankfully brief period, Pokemon. But before the gangly limbs and geeky hobbies we were friends and then after the summer of our sixth grade I came back and we...weren't anymore. I'm not even sure why to be honest.

_It was the first day of sixth grade_..."Edward! Edward, hey!" I called across the gym where a long line of incoming students were waiting to get their schedules. I walked briskly over to one of my best friends and found myself looking up just to see his eyes. Shocking new development. "How was your summer Eddie?"

"Oh, erm well thank you for asking Bella." He stuttered out glancing between my eyes and out shoes like they were involved in a tennis match.

"Um...Edward? Your summer?" I chuckled, _what the heck?_

"Oh-Yes! Of course, well it was, it was really pleasant actually. I went on um several camping trips and um then...yes. How was your summer?"

"It was really good, camp was fun but nothing new there. Edward are you okay? Are you...Edward are you sweating?"

"No! No of course not." He replied, wiping his hand over his forehead anyway.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, trying to force him to look me in the eye.

"I am good....Lets have a look at your schedule." He scanned over my class list, comparing it to his, while I tried to peek over his shoulder to do the same. "Ah, math, history and science together this year."

"Three out of six, not too shabby. Though you'll have to help me out with science I'm afraid, especially if we have to use the Bunsen burners. I'm not sure that we will but god, can you imagine me around fire? Edward are you okay? Do you like need the toilet? Fuck that sounded mean, what I meant was shifting like that it looks a bit like you're doing the potty dance."

He chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Erm, not at all. I just um, no I don't. As for that um problem of yours, with fire, perhaps you should look into Bunsen burner safety, get ahead of the curve. Perhaps try google? You can access a plethora of information via google. For instance over summer I learned that Edward Kasner was an American mathematician who created the term "googol" which is actually 10 to the 100th power. And um, a jiffy is one one thousands of a second. I know these are just useless facts but still, I have no doubt that you could find a lot of useful information via the web site as well."

"Right, yeah. That would be helpful." I stood there for a minuet, watching him continue to shuffle his feet awkwardly. "Edward, we're okay right? You and I."

"Of course Bells, of course we are." He said softly, finally looking me in the eye.

_But the thing was we weren't okay... _Ever since that conversation we slowly drifted apart until the only times we spoke were a casual hello or if we were thrown together for a partner assignment in class. And the sucky part was now, five years later in my junior year of high school I had not moved on, as I had told myself I would. In fact I was still as irrevocably in love with him as I had been in seventh grade when my feelings evolved from "just a crush". On a bad night fucking google caused me to burst into tears as I remembered our last substantial conversation. I wanted my childhood friend back, I wanted him back and I wanted him to be more god dammit!

So I decided I would get him back, at least as a friend. The problem was I needed an in, any in. Really anything.

I was sitting in calc, kitty corner from Edward who was slouched in his seat, fiddling with his glasses having forgone contacts for the day, when I got it. The teacher was passing back the last quiz and when I glanced down I saw I'd gotten a B-. Not too shabby but still low enough that asking for a tutor would be a dead giveaway...

After class I approached Edward, my palms sweating but my breathing steady. "Edward, hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Ah, um certainly Isabella-" I fucking hated that he called me that now, he stated in ninth grade despite my protests. "-what do you need?"

"Well I'm not doing so hot on this unit and well what with the test coming up and finals in a month I want to be sure I've got it all down. So what I was hoping was that you wouldn't mind studying with me a few times, just until I've got it down of course. And I'll pay you or I can help you out with another class or something."

"Oh um so we would be spending a significant amount of time together outside of school?" He asked, his voice getting a bit high at the end of the sentence.

"Well yeah, I mean not too much or anything. Just like a few ours spread out over a couple days."

"Well...sure that seems good. But I don't need any payment of any kind, and um any day but today, Thursday or Sunday will work for me, any time as well."

"Oh...got a few hot dates lined up there Edward?" I teasingly asked him.

"What? No! No, no, no certainly not. Um I have AV club and a World of Warcraft set up on those particular days. No dates."

I placed my hand on his arm, feeling his surprisingly Strong bicep, and he stared at it as I gave him my reply. "Relax Edward. How about you come to my place tomorrow after school and we can work out our next study date then. Okay?" He nodded and I did a happy dance inside that he hadn't negated my use of the term "date". I slid my hand down his arm and lent over to pick up my bag before waving goodbye to a shell-shocked looking Edward who was left sanding in the empty classroom.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I dumped my bad on a kitchen chair as I rooted through the fridge for something to drink. Finally I spotted some coke and pulled out a couple cans for Edward and myself. I turned around to see Edward standing awkwardly in the doorway and rolled my eyes at him. " Edward its okay to sit down ya know."

"Right yes, of course. Thank you for the pop Isabella."

"Stop it!" I shouted, surprising the both of us. "Fuck Edward, I just, all I meant was. Jesus Edward what the hell happened?" I continues much more softly, and more morosely then I had intended.

"I- I'm sorry Isabella, I don't know what you mean." He looked so confused, and sad, and uncomfortable and he said it again. I couldn't stop the tears but I kept the quiet at least.

"Edward how can you not- Edward you were my best friend and the I don't see you for a few months and you're not anymore." He looked down to the table top and began shifting uncomfortably.

"Bella we grew up, that's all. It happens to the best of them."

"But why did it happen to us Edward?"

"I don't...know why." He pulled off his glasses and started rubbing them with his T-shirt, still avoiding my gaze.

"Well someone has to know Edward, and I obviously don't. I obviously didn't want to stop being your friend. I haven't changed Edward, I'm still just Bella. Plain old me with her nose stuck in a book. And as far as I can tell you're still you. So its all down to you now Edward. What, happened?"

"Bella it's like I said-"

"No! No it's nothing like you said. And I think after five years I deserve the truth." I heard my voice raising and I took a deep breath. This isn't how this was supposed to go. We were supposed to study, he was supposed to slowly regress to the comfortable guy I used to know, I was supposed to remind him of the old times, he was supposed to suggest we hung out again, not to do school work, he was supposed to realize he is in love with me. We were not supposed to end up having it out at my kitchen table, I was not supposed to yell at him, he was not supposed to rub a hole in his glasses.

"Isabella-"

"That, start with that! Why did you start calling me that out of the blue, and why wont you stop it?" So much for cooling down I though as I rose to my feet. He shoved his glasses back on and stood, towering over me.

"Because it was easier to distance myself from you if I stopped using nick-names, okay?" He yelled at me, I was caught between surprise, thankfulness and a little bit of fear.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He spat harshly in comparison to my softly spoken question.

"Why did you want to distance yourself from me?" He then proceeded to collapse into his chair, holding his hear in his hands. "No, stop it, you don't get to do that Edward. It isn't fair. Answer the question...please answer the question."

"Oh Bells, oh Bells. Jesus I- Bella when fifth grade ended I had developed somewhat of a crush on you. I told myself I was too young now but in the fall we'd be in Jr. High so it would be okay then. So I promised myself I would ask you out come Autumn. But that summer I grew about a foot and I became awkward and gangly. I met Eric who introduced me to some really fun, but not exactly cool, games, and I was already a computer nerd. So at the end of summer I realized I was, fuck Bells I was huge fucking geek. And you, you're pretty and smart _without_ being nerdy, and you smell _so good_. So I decided to veto asking you out and just remain friends, it was just a crush after all. But then that first day of school... I don't know if you remember our conversation but I do. I do because I re live the embarrassment all the time Bella. All the fucking time. And each time we talked it just got worse, I was so embarrassed by myself and my feelings made it so much harder to talk to you, and I just couldn't face it anymore

"And I told myself we would be friends again soon, I just had to get over this awkward phase. I just had to get over you.... But I didn't I couldn't! This is me, the awkwardness and the...my feeling for you Bells. Part of me is how much I've fallen for you and I couldn't stop and I couldn't be around you without being able to really _be_ with you. I Love you Bella. So don't you see Bella, I had no choice. I've got no other choice."

I sat there in a stunned silence, trying to process it all at once. _"Fuck Bells I was huge fucking geek...and you smell so good...we would be friends again soon...I had no choice" _His words kept swimming through my mind, around and around like they were on repeat. I was snapped back to reality as I heard Edward's chair scrape against the floor.

"I- I'll just go Isabella. I'm truly very sorry. I wish you luck with the math." That snapped me back to reality real fast. I walked quickly over to his side of the table, smacking his hand as he reached for his bag. He looked up at me in shock and rather that respond to the questions filling his eyes I pushed him back into the chair and sat myself on his lap.

"Six things. One don't you dare go all formal on me ever again. Two Bella, Bells, Honey, sweetums, love, my darling et cetera are all permitted names. You are only to call me Isabella if you are very, very angry. Three, you may be a bit of a geek but I wouldn't have you any other way. Four, you are a very handsome young man and you were even in your gangly phase, or at least I thought so. Five, I love you Edward, I love you so much. And Finally, and most importantly," I fought off a grin as I finished, looking up through my lashed at him, "Edward, do you really think I smell good?"

By now he was grinning like a loon and at my question he laughed jovially, nodding his head and wrapping me in his arms as he pulled me in for a searing kiss.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Bella," Edward asked, his nose nuzzled in my hair, breathing deeply, "is it really possible to be so incredibly happy?"

"I'm not sure." I replied, snuggling into him and pulling my focus from the movie. "Perhaps you should google it, you know you can find a plethora of-"

He cut me off with a kiss, squeezing me tightly.

* * *

So this is my first challenge entry and I'm a tad nervous. But That's okay, and it will be even more okay if you review!

So I also want to share with you my Favorite Song and Quote for today.

Song: Be Our Guest

Quote: I gave her my heart and she gave me a pen. (Guess the quote and I'll give you a pen, or my heart. Don't know it? We shall begin your education pronto.)


End file.
